Joshua and Misty: Happy Times
by luvsvelma
Summary: The relationship Joshua and Misty has grown a lot since after Ash Ketchum, Dawn and Misty rescued Joshua from Jen, Jessie and James. Joshua plans to take their relationship to the next level, marry Misty! Characters are copyright to Warner brothers and Comicman416, NOT ME! Requested by: Comicman416
1. Chapter 1 Taking the Next Step

Chapter 1: Taking the next step

It had been almost a year since Dawn, Ash and Misty had rescued Joshua from the clutches of Jessie, James, Jena and Meowth, who were also known as Team Rocket. Joshua decided he wanted to take things to the very next level with Misty since they had grown much closer in their relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend. He wanted to take somewhere nice for dinner in the next few days, and then ask her to marry him, but he would have to get a very special engagement ring first, and that would be quite expensive; he would probably need Ash's help with getting the ring.

"Hey bro, is something on your mind?" Ash asked as he joined his brother in the living room where Joshua had been reading a book.

"Yeah, I want to take my relationship with Misty to the next level and ask her to marry me, but I need to go and buy a ring, but that might cost me a lot of money" says Joshua, looking sad.

"Don't sweat man, I'll pay for the ring, you just need to find a good place to take her to dinner and the right time to pop the question" says Ash as the two get into Ash's car and drive to the jewelry store.

"Hello boys, how may I help you?" the jeweler asked them, walking over.

"My brother here wants to ask his girlfriend for her hand in marriage, but he needs a good engagement ring, any chance you have nice ones?" Ash asks the man.

The man shows them the rings and Joshua sees a 20 karat ring, which cost at least $60 dollars, 50% off since Ash is a known hero in Pallet Town.

"Thank you, come again" said the jeweler as the boys left and Joshua put the box with the ring in the bag as they returned to the house. Once back, he walked over to Misty and talked to her for a few minutes.

"Misty, I was hoping we could go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us, there is something important I want to ask you" says Joshua, looking very nervous. Misty accepts his invite and they both go and change. Ash and Dawn are invited to tag along incase Joshua needs help.

At the Restaurant

"Misty, ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. You are a perfect girl for me, and since you saved me from Team Rocket, I knew our relationship would blossom from there. So I have one question to ask you" says Joshua as he fumbles with the box goes down on one knee and opens the box to reveal the 20 karat diamond ring as Misty gasps

"J-Joshua, what are you saying?" Misty asks

"Misty Waterflower, will you have the honor of marrying me?" Joshua asks.

"Yes, YES I WILL!" Says Misty, tears in her eyes as her fiancé slips the engagement ring onto her finger and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you" says an all too familiar voice. Joshua, Ash, Dawn and Misty turn 90 degrees to see…

Who is it? Is it Jen? Stay tuned for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Return of Danielle

Chapter 2: Return of Danielle, Joshua's Old Friend

Everyone turned around to see a tall woman, about 5'9" with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt and pretty pink skirt with blue heels and carried a large blue purse on her arm. She was at least 20 years old and had a very bright smile on her face.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? It's been so long since I saw you" says Joshua in surprise as he hugs his old friend.

Danielle was a very old friend of Joshua's, they went to school together and then Danielle left to go to college and had returned just in time to see Joshua propose.

"It's nice to meet you Danielle, seems like it's been so long since you were last here" says Misty with a smile.

"I came back to visit you and I see you proposed to your girlfriend, I am so happy for you. So, when's the wedding going to be?" Danielle asked with a chuckle as she hugged and shook hands with Dawn, Misty, Ash and Joshua.

"I'm not sure; Joshua and I have a lot of work to do before we get married. We have to find a place to get married, send out invitations, find a reception area, call my family up, see who will be the flower girl and ring bearer, so we got so much to do, we aren't even sure where to start" says Misty as Joshua pays the bill and they all leave back for the Ketchum house. Once there, they see a dark red jeep sitting in the driveway. It's not Joshua's car or Danielle's car since she has a deep blue jeep. They run inside to see a very familiar person standing in the living room with somebody else standing with him.

Who is it? Is it someone they know? Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Jeremy and Hope

Chapter 3: Enter Jeremy and Hope

"Jeremy, Hope, what are you two doing here?" Joshua asks in total shock as Mrs. Ketchum brings out snacks and drinks for everyone as they sit on the couch. Jeremy is wearing a tan jacket, blue shirt, jeans and sneakers while Hope wears a pink shirt, blue skirt and blue flats. She has long black hair, green eyes and is smiling while Jeremy has shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and looks a lot older than Joshua.

"Hey, can't a guy come visit his brother every once in a while? I got a call from Delilah here and she said you finally proposed to your girlfriend; I'm happy for you brother" says Jeremy with a smile. Hope then walks up to Joshua and gives him a warm smile and a hug

"You are going to be very happy together, I can feel it" she says, hugging Joshua and Misty.

"Well, now that this is settled, I'm sure you all have a lot to discuss. I will be in the kitchen if you need me" says Delilah walking away. Everyone began chatting happily and discussing things, like the wedding and reception and who would come. There was a knock at the door, Joshua answered it and Brock was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" He asked, walking into the house.

"Joshua proposed to Misty tonight, they will be getting married soon, but we aren't sure when" says Ash with a smile.

Will Joshua, Dawn and Brock become friends? Or will there be disaster ahead? Stay tuned for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 Joshua, Dawn and Brock friends

Chapter 4: Joshua and Dawn and Brock Best Friends

As Dawn and Brock got to know each other since Brock hadn't been with the gang in years because he became a Pokémon breeder, he became close friends with her but since she was dating Ash, she was off limits; and he became very buddies to Joshua too. The three decided to go out and have lunch the next day. As the next day dawned, Dawn, Joshua and Brock went to lunch and got to know each other more and more. Once getting to know each other, Dawn introduced her Piplup to Brock and he thought that it was the cutest Pokémon he'd ever seen. Dawn explained how Piplup at first didn't like her, but over time the two had become super close friends and had many adventures together along with Ash, Misty and Joshua. It was a surprising thing that Misty returned to go on adventures with the gang, but everyone was happy she'd returned.

"It's nice to get out of the house once in a while and hang out with friends. Now Brock, Dawn, you two know I'm getting married soon, so I want the two of you to be part of my wedding, but we will have to work it out with the rest of the family and Joshua as well" says Misty. Dawn and Brock were overjoyed and honored as the three walked back from the boardwalk and to Ash's house to tell the others about their day out. Since Joshua had spent one day with Dawn and Brock, he decided he'd spend tomorrow all day with his fiancée Misty. It would be the most perfect day of her life.

Will their day together be perfect or will something disasterous happen? Find out in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 Joshua and Misty's day out

Chapter 5: Joshua and Misty's day together

It was a partly cloudy morning, but still warm outside as Joshua was the first to wake up, get showered and dressed, while taking his morning medication as he waited for Misty to come downstairs so they could begin spending the day together. Misty soon comes downstairs, her hair brushed and wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. She had a small purse over her shoulder that had her phone, an umbrella and wallet with money inside. Nothing could ruin their day of fun. The two went out to Joshua's car and were ready to go. Just as they got to the café for breakfast, it began raining. Joshua parked the car and the two ran inside to find a table for two. The café was big, but not too many people were there on a Saturday morning since it was only 8 A.M, but the couple didn't mind. They ate their breakfast and then headed towards the Pallet Town beach and boardwalk for a romantic walk on the boardwalk. The two walked down the boardwalk and went into the little shops until around 4 P.M, when they had their lunch and then they headed back to the Ketchum house to shower and change their clothing for their reservation for dinner that evening. Before heading out, the two took a moment to watch the sunset from Joshua's car. It was a gorgeous shade of purple, orange, yellow and red.

"It has been such a wonderful day, and the best part is spending it with you" says Misty as she kisses her fiancée on the nose. He smiles at her as they nuzzle together and watch the sunset before driving off to their reserved dinner for two.

"Welcome to Special Times, table for two no?" the host asked Misty and Joshua. Misty explained that they had a 6 P.M reservation and the host walked the two over near the aquarium so they could eat and watch the fish play. Once their food and drinks were ordered, the couple took some time to look outside at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Isn't this romantic; Just the two of us, spending the day together?" Misty asked happily as their drinks and food were brought over to the table since they were sitting side by side.

"It is absolutely romantic, and you are as beautiful as the stars are twinkling in the sky" says Joshua with a bright smile as he bit into his food, which was specially prepared for him.

The two smiled at each other and continued eating dinner. Tomorrow would be another wonderful day, and also the day they were going to spend planning the wedding, as in buying clothing, getting invitations, choosing the cake and food, a reception and wedding area, getting the real rings and getting someone like a priest or rabbi to marry them. it would be an absolutely amazing day.

Will everything go great while planning the wedding or will anything go wrong? Find out in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Plans

Chapter 6: Wedding Plans

It was another warm and bright summer day in Pallet Town. Misty was awake and was wearing a summer dress with blue flip flops while Joshua wore a collar white stripe t-shirt, blue shorts and yellow flip flops. The two were going to plan their wedding today, with the help of Ash, Dawn, Jeremy, Danielle, and Hope. First, they were going to find a reception area where the wedding party could take place.

"How about Clyde's?" suggested Ash. They had gone to Clyde's for Ash's 19th birthday and it had been a wonderful. Everyone agreed and went there to talk to the manager. She knew about Joshua's special needs and had separate foods for him while everyone else would get burgers w/cheese, hot dogs, beef stroganoff, mixed veggies and different types of foods for the children that included grilled cheese, hot dogs, hamburgers with or without cheese and chicken nuggets.

"I will see you all on the day of your wedding, congratulations again" said Trisha with a smile as the group walked out and went to the bakery to choose a cake. Misty and Joshua choose a 6 tier chocolate cake with their wedding figures on top; flowers decorate the outside and buttercream frosting. The cook would get to work on it and bring it to the wedding. He was given the specific date, June 20th, 2012. Then Misty, Dawn, Hope and Danielle went to pick out the wedding gown and bridal dresses for the bridesmaids while Ash, Joshua and Jeremy went to pick out the groom and best man tuxedoes.

"Oh Misty, you look absolutely stunning" says Dawn with a smile as Misty came out of the dressing room, wearing a long white dress with spaghetti strap sleeves and a white jacket that covered her arms.

"You guys look gorgeous too, I can't wait" squeals Misty as the girls buy their dresses and the boys buy the perfect tuxedoes and they meet for lunch. An hour later, Misty and Joshua send out the invitations to Misty's family, who is all the way in Oregon, and they all come driving down in less than two hours. Everyone is giving the congratulations to the happy couple and their blessings too. Misty knew her dad and mom would be walking her down the aisle on the day of her wedding. Joshua and Misty then decided, they would get married in a temple where a rabbi would marry them, but first, they had to have their rehearsal before the big wedding and tomorrow, June 18th, 2012 was the rehearsal date.

Will the rehearsal go well or will something go wrong? Find out in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7 Rehersals

Chapter 7: Rehearsals

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the Pallet Town temple, where Rabbi Johnson was waiting to rehears with them before the wedding. Misty's 4 year old niece and nephew, Jill and Max, would be the flower girl and ring bearer. First, the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer, and then Joshua made his way to the front with his best men, Jeremy and Ash. Then Misty came down the aisle, wearing her rehearsal dress, with her parents by her side. As the rehearsal began, everyone was silent. Nothing went wrong, Jill and Max didn't cry because they were scared and nobody tripped on the way out, seemed like rehearsal went well.

"You did a good job Misty, you too, Joshua" says Misty's mom with a bright smile. Misty's dad says the same thing as everyone heads back to either the house or hotel they are staying in. the 19th comes around and Misty decides she wants to get some time to rest. Her big day was tomorrow and she needed all the rest she could get.

Will the wedding go well, or will something go wrong? Stay tuned for Chapter 8-9


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding Part 1

Chapter 8: The Wedding Part One

Bells rang softly as guests were chattering quietly as they entered the temple. As guests took their seats, soft music was playing, which meant the wedding was starting. Dawn came down the aisle with Ash by her side as they both took their positions as bridesmaid and best man, Jeremy came down the aisle with Hope and Danielle came down with someone else. The junior bridesmaids, Alice, Jennifer and Mary, Misty's cousins, all walked down the aisle too. Then the flower girl and ring bearer, Jill and Max, walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Then, Joshua made his way down the aisle with Rabbi Johnson. "The Wedding March" began playing as everyone stood up and Misty began her walk down the aisle. She wore her dress and had a veil with flowers around the top and white flats on her feet and a bouquet of her favorite flowers. As she stood next to her soon-to-be husband, her father kissed her cheek, the rabbi opened his book and everyone sat down to let the wedding begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Joshua Ketchum and Misty Waterflower" begins the rabbi as he begins the seven blessings of Hashem. Misty and Joshua then sip the traditional wine.

"Do you, Joshua Ketchum, take Misty as your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" the rabbi asked Joshua

"I do" says Joshua, smiling at Misty

"And do you, Misty, take Joshua to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" he asks her.

"I do" says Misty with a bright smile.

"Please present the rings and both of you repeat after me" says the rabbis as the rings are presented.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart and hands" Misty and Joshua say at the exact same time, as they slip their wedding rings onto their ring fingers.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joshua, you may kiss your bride" says Rabbi Johnson with a smile as the two shared a passionate kiss as everyone was clapping or crying and Joshua crushed the glass under the cloth as a tradition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present MR. AND MRS. Joshua and Misty Ketchum" says the rabbi with a smile.

To be continued in part 2


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding Part 2

Chapter 9: The Wedding Part Two

Everyone began heading towards the reception, which had rose petals everywhere, there was a disco ball shining, music was playing and there were many tables, including a table for the kids that had coloring books and crayons for them to color in incase they got bored. Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEW COUPLE, MR AND MRS JOSHUA AND MISTY KETCHUMMMMMM!" Shouted the DJ as the couple ran in to join the party.

The wedding cake was brought into the reception area as everyone enjoyed dinner. Then the DJ took the mike and lowered the lights and put the spotlight on Misty and Joshua.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom will now dance their first dance together as husband and wife" he tells the guests as the two go onto the dance floor and dance to "My Heart will go on" from Titanic. Then Misty and her dad had their dance together and then everyone enjoyed the cake and it was time for the guests to soon go home and shout "ALOHA!" to Misty and Joshua because they were going to the Bahamas for their exclusive honeymoon.

Will the honeymoon be amazing, or will there be a problem? Find out in Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10 Joshua and Misty's Honeymoon

Chapter 10: Joshua and Misty's Honeymoon

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in the sunny Bahamas. The weather is partly cloudy with a 30% chance of rain, possibly 60% later in the evenings; it is in the upper 90s and this weekend calls for the upper 70-90s, with partly cloudy skies. We would like to congratulate our wedding couple, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua and Misty Ketchum for joining us today, because they are going to the Bahamas for their official honeymoon. Thank you everyone, and please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop" says the airline attendant. Joshua, who had taken a nap the whole 4 hours to the Bahamas, finally wakes up as does Misty as she takes off her eye mask. The two look outside to see clouds, the airport and some grey clouds, but it didn't matter to them; what mattered was to make this honeymoon the best one of their lives.

"Oh honey, our hotel room is beautiful" says Misty as she and Joshua enter the hotel, which of course Misty's dad had paid for everything they needed for the honeymoon, including their stay at the hotel and given them money for their month long stay in the Bahamas. The room had a heart shaped queen-sized bed, a view of the beach, one TV, one bathroom with a bath and shower, two sinks, and a closet to fit all their clothing plus drawers incase anything else didn't fit. The luxury was about to begin.

The two got settled in and then decided on going to dinner at a nice restaurant nearby. There were people playing quiet, island music and it made the night romantic while another person drew a characicture for Joshua and Misty, putting them together and behind them their own luxurious house. While the two were eating, Misty had bought herself a straw hat and a coconut monkey cup that was also a bank for the two to keep and save money. Their honeymoon was going great so far, and it was getting better and better.

The

End


End file.
